User talk:TDIFan13
Hi, welcome to 6Teen Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:33, 30 June 2009 Main page I've edited MediaWiki:Mainpage (which is used by the logo and some other links) so that it points to the new page name. Good luck on the wiki, you've got a nice start here! — Catherine (talk) 21:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) hello Are you a mod if so can you fix this: My Nerdy Guy page isn't showing up on the category page...Why?? ~~Duncan Crook~~ It's under the Catigory's. ~~Duncan Crook~~ I dont' know how to put it under the categories. ~~Duncan Crook~~ I've got a Poll Idea. What store in 6teen would you most want to work at? And then a couple of the more well known occupations in there (The Lemon, Albatross & Finch, etc.). --UBFunkaneer hey, you seem really nice. thanks for welcoming me! --Lizcat68 14:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 (Catherine) User boxes on the TDA wiki, I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE USERBOXES! please help me!! --Lizcat68 14:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 Hey.... hey it's lizcat68 again! well, i was wondering if you could give me some tips to help me become an admin. could you give me some? Lizcat68 20:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC)lizcat68 sorry for bothering you again, but what is a rollback? It's like, the less powerful version of an admin. You can't ban people, but you're more trusted, and you can revert edits quicker. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 00:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hai. I'm your personal assistant, what do you need done? --Zach (TDADJ)'s Words of 00:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Can't make account... Hi TDIFan13, Sorry to bother you but I just have one question for you: Why is it that every time I try to make an account, it just says, "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time"? Thanks in advance. 01:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks so much! (I'll think before I lie and say I'm 13, I promise.) 00:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Unregisted Contributor You seem to an a Unregisted contributor problem! That is vandalzing this wikia or making edits that have nothing to do with 6teen. The soluation to this problem is to lock all pages so only registed users can make edits, we have this kind of porblem on Stoked wiki.-General plasma Shows are listed as American ... should be Canadian. Just wanted to say I noticed that the 6teen wikia listed the show as an American animation. Just wanted to make a quick note that 6teen, TDA, TDI, and Stoked properties are all Canadian Animations (Boom Toon Town and Fresh TV)in some level of syndication in the States. Cheers! --Kalidor Vandal Here's what they said: Drinking beer and smoking ciggerettes isn’t just a fun thing to do, it’s a fundamental right of every man, woman, and child! says "what?" Where’s my newport mediums, I really need a smoke right now. lizcat68 to the dark side, 18:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC)